


Mornings

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/F, stairs stairs stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Cornelia always wakes up early in the morning, and slips out of the bed quietly.





	

Cornelia always wakes up early in the morning, and slips out of the bed quietly. The palace is still sleeping as she makes her way to the tower and climbs the stairs to the top, stopping for rest more than once. So high, the air seems to be thinner and colder, and she wraps her robe close around herself. When she takes it out of the glass-case, the crown is warm in her hand, the band of heavy gold straining her wrist, metal clutched so tightly it imprints itself into the flesh.  

 

It takes Tarya half an hour to get out of bed and get there, and she makes a point to soar through the air right in front of Cornelia’s face. Her feathers shine in the light of the rising sun, and the Queen cannot help but smile.

 

With the Swallow at her side, she is ready to start her work again.


End file.
